Tsukiuta Wiki:Manual of Style
Tsukiuta Wiki policies Content *Categorization *Copyrights *Images *Manual of Style *Layout Guide User rights *Bureaucrats and Administrators This is the Manual of Style for the , a style guide for all articles. Avoid any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. Article titles, sections and headings Article titles * Use "sentence case" or "sentence-style": The initial letter of a title is capitalized; otherwise, capital letters are used only where they would be used in a normal sentence. * Use the singular form: Article titles should be singular. * Use full names without ranks for characters: Articles about characters should avoid the title or rank, unless the character is known only by the title. * Use parentheses to distinguish similar articles: e.g. " |Text=Seiya mo Roudouing nau! (CD)}}" (which pertains to the article for the CD itself) versus " |Text=Seiya mo Roudouing nau! (song)}}" (which pertains to the article for the song which shares the same title as the CD). *Japanese names follow the Japanese naming order (surname followed by given name). Article sections Main Article: Layout Guide *Citations should not be placed within or on the same line as section and subsection headings. *Headings should not contain images, including flag icons. Spelling *'American spelling' should be used on all main namespace articles on , on any template transcribed on articles, and on transcripts. *For given names that do not have an official romanization used in the series, Hepburn romanization is used. *Regional variations in spelling may be used in all other contexts on , such as comments, talk pages, user pages, blog posts, fanon and fan fiction. *If quoting a source, never alter any part of the quotation, even if it does not use American spelling. Tsukiuta. versus Tsukiuta *Tsukiuta. (stylized title; with the dot) should be used when referring to the series itself, as well other official titles. *Tsukiuta (unstylized title) should be used when referring to the . -P for Producers While producers are known to append ''-P'' to the end of the names to indicate their status as a producer, some of the producers are credited in the Tsukiuta. series without ''-P'' appended. Hence, the way the producers' names are stylized in the character profiles are used throughout the wiki. Capitalization *Capitalization should be reserved for proper names only. *Capitalization of words should only be used when the original Japanese text is capitalized. Italics *Use italics for the titles of works of literature and art, such as books, pamphlets, films (including short films), television series, music albums, and paintings. *The titles of articles, chapters, songs, television episodes, and other short works are not italicized; they are enclosed in double quotation marks (example: " |Text=Seiya mo Roudouing nau! (song)}}"). *Italicize only the elements of the sentence affected by the emphasis. Do not italicize surrounding punctuation. Color Coding *This wiki uses Character Color Coding. Please use the appropriate color in templates when a page pertains to a certain character. Also change the font color of the names and titles accordingly. References and Sourcing Material *When adding a reference, use the tags or the tags for identical references. See for more info on identical references. Make sure to add at the end of any article with reference tags. *"Ref" tags should immediately follow the text to which they refer, with no space before the tag. When they coincide with punctuation, the tag is placed immediately after the punctuation. Multiple tags should have no space between them. *All information should come from official, reliable sources, such as official publications, websites, social media sites. **Twitter timestamps are no longer necessary in tweets referenced in articles due to the difference in time zones. However, should a certain tweet have a title of sorts (such as "Irregular Fortune Telling..."), it should be included. **Due to the contents of the old Tsukiuta. character pages being migrated into the new character pages, all old links will be replaced with the new character page links. **Translations should come from translators who are known to be knowledgeable about the series and the Japanese language, and observes correct grammar in their translations. Translations can only be published on the if the translator has given their approval to do republish their content on the Wiki. *References or comparison to other media outside the Tsukiuta. Series is not allowed.